Amethyst meets the Bratz Babyz
by Shelbylove101
Summary: Well before you read this story I must tell you that If you haven't seen the movie "Bratz Super Babyz" watch it or else you won't understand what's going on as well and that this is an alternet ending during chapter 1. Amethyst is going to help the Bratz defeat Tuber and his gang will the be victorious? Find out in this fun adventure!
1. Chapter 1:Shock

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I decided to go help the Bratz babyz from "Bratz Super Babyz" with the potato aliens right after they got the aliens out of the house the first time. So I was invisible and using my super speed to lock the front and back doors and bring the matter exchanger to the babyz."What where did the matter thingy come from" asked Jade. I had no choice but to reveal myself."Hi there I come in peace" I said."Oh no not another one!" Chloe said as they threw me out of the house! Then I saw the potato aliens! "Oh you 3 are going to suffer for making them hurt all aliens!" I said and then destroyed them with my hand beams!" There now take me to Dad's base please?" I asked my portal watch.

Chloe-Wow come on!

Jade-What! Why?

Cleo-To apologize for mistaking her for an evil alien.

Jade-Oh yeah(she said as they jumped through the portal)

Amethyst's P.O.V-When I landed in my Dad's base I heard four little girls scream behind me. I turned around to see the Bratz Babyz standing there!"What are you girls doing here?!" I said in shock."Hi we just wanted to apologize for earlier."Jade said kindly."I forgive you now let's get you home and-"Not so fast little girl!" I was cut off by Tuber!"Huh Tuber but I killed you!" I yelled in frustration."Well I dogged it unlike my comrades!" "Well I won't miss this time" I said as I got my sword ready!"Now I say we take this outside." I said as I flew outside."Fine"He said and we began our battle!

Sasha-Wow she really likes to do battle doesn't she?

Cleo-Yeah and-

Zim's P.O.V.-"Um what in Utopia is going on!" I said when I heard all the commotion."Huh what's Amethyst fighting?" I asked"A potato alien called Tuber."Jade said."What! I thought….Oh never mind I'm calling for backup just in case."I said as I went to the phone.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-Ha! Take that you selfish potato!

Tuber-Who do you think you are to challenge me when you've never met me?

Amethyst-I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia and I know all about you but it's complicated to explain how.

Tuber-(he saw that Amethyst let her guard down and knocks her out and took Zim's ship!)See you never!

Zim-AMETHYST! Please wake up! Oh Tuber will pay for this!

2 HOURS LATER

Amethyst's P.O.V-I woke up on the couch and with Dad watching me"Hey Dad what happened?


	2. Chapter 2:Tuber

Zim-Well Tuber knocked you out because he saw you let your guard down and took my ship and left the planet!

Amethyst-Oh NO! We have to find him!

Zim-Come on let's go to Rachel's place and borrow her ship.

Amethyst's P.O.V-I couldn't believe I let my guard down and that he stole Dad's ship!"Indeed let's hurry" I said and we got there in 20 minutes. "Hi Rachel can we borrow your ship?" I asked "Of course but what for?'" She asked "Someone stole my ship and left the planet!" Dad said "Oh okay well good luck!" Rachel said.

MEANWHILE

Jade-What just happened?

Chloe-I have no idea but let's check this place out until they get back.

Sasha-Bad idea it's illegal!

Yasmine-Then what do we do? I'm so board!(knocking at the door)I'll get it!

Rachel's P.O.V.-Right before they left Amethyst told me to watch the girls until the came home."Hi I'm Princess Rachel of Deamontia. I'm here to watch you.

Sasha-Hi it's nice to meet you I'm-

Rachel-I know who you all are.

Cloe-Really but how?

Rachel-Well all the dimentions like this one is part the tooniverse. For every world to exist it has to be from a show,movie,or book.

Jade-Wow cool!

MEANWHILE

Tuber's P.O.V.-Right before I stole this ship I took back the matter exchanger. Now I'm researching Utopian tech so I can use this new chemical to hypnotize them to say what I want them to be."Here we go this will do perfectly!" I said as I was reading about a machine that will project any power source to all Utopian! I was almost there when I realized I need to decide what I'll turn them into! "Shoot!" humm I know"

MEANWHILE

Jade-Um girls where's the matter exchanger?!

Chloe-Oh No! It's gone!

Rachel-I've got to warn Amethyst!(on the phone)Hey Amethyst I just realized the matter exchange is gone!

Amethyst-WHAT! Come on computer we have to hurry! Thanks Rachel.

Rachel-You're welcome but what should I do with the girls?

Amethyst-Just introduce them to our friends


	3. Chapter 3:Introductions

Rachel-Well come with me and you can meet my friends-

Kirria-Who are you?

Chloe-I'm Chloe

Jade-I'm Jade

Sasha-I'm Sasah

Yasmine-And I'm Yasmine

Kirria-Hi I'm Kirria.

Sasha-Are you a robot!?

Kirria-Yes

Jade-Cool I always wanted to meet a robot and-

Gir-WEE! I'm gir!

Kirria-And that's mini moose.

Chloe-It's nice to meet you! Aww Gir is so cute!

Rachel well follow me to my house to meet my little brother and more.(she finally took deicide off after she saw they knew enough that she didn't need it anymore. She wasn't told that they knew anything so she thought she needed it)

Chloe-Wow nice wings!

Jade-I love your doggie ears!

Yasmine-Interesting tail you've got there!

Sasha-I love how colorful your eyes are!

Rachel-Thanks now let's get started!(it took 10 minutes to get to her base)Hi bro check out my new friends.

Shadow-Hi I'm Prince Shadow of Deamontia!

Shelby-I'm shelby. I'm a big fan.

Saphira-And I'm Rachel's bonded animal a bonded animal is what Diamontina are born with and if Rachel get's hurt I get hurt and the other way around.

Chloe-Cool for those who don't know I'm Chloe

Jade-I'm jade

Sasha-I'm Sasha

Yasmine-And I'm Yeasmine.

Shadow and Saphira-It's nice to meet you.

Rachel-Now onto the next house(it took them 20 minutes to get to Paige's house)Hi Paige well I would like to meet some new friends.

Paige-Hi I'm Paige hethcoat.

Will-I'm her big brother Will. And this is my little buddy Thistle.

Chloe-Cool I'm Chloe

Jade-I'm Jade

Sasha-I'm Sasha

Yasmine-And I'm Yasmine. And is Thistle a baby dragon?

Will-Yep and he can change size if he wants to,also talk but he doesn't talk all that much.

Rachel's P.O.V.-Next we went to Dib's then to Gretchen's and last but not least to Julie's. After that we when back home to hang out together.

MEANWHILE

Wisest-(Amethyst appeared with concern on her face on the Wisest transmitter)Why hello Amethyst is something wrong?

Amethyst-Yes an evil alien named Tuber is coming to Utopia at least my instincts believe he going there. I'm not sure why and for what but be ready we'll be there soon.

Wisest-Don't worry we'll defeat h

Amethyst-Princess Amethyst.

Zim-And Zim

Amethyst and Zim-Signing off!


	4. Chapter 4:Tuber's arrival

Tuber-I want to be an Utopian!(he snuck into the room where the machine is)Perfect and now-

Amethyst-Not so fast Tuber!

Tuber-How did you know I'd be here and how could you tell it was me?

Amethyst-I just trust my instincts and I can see through illusion thanks to my x-ray vision!

Tuber-Ha but you're too late(he throws the chemical into the machine)Say you want to be humans!(they say that)

MEANWHILE

Shadow-Oh NO! Amethyst is in danger I can feel it!

Chloe-How is it even possible to be able to feel something that specific!?

Shadow-I'll Explain on the way.

Dib-We should go in Julie's ship it's bigger than mine so we'll be able to move around more than in mine!

Julie-Computer take us to Utopia as fast as you can without harming us in the process.

Computer-Of course Julie.

Jade-Wow this is going to be so in an alien spaceship!

Sasha-Umm are you're sure there is a breathable atmosphere?

Julie-Yep my human friends here go there a lot!

Sasha-Cool.

Jade-So what should me,Chloe,Sasha,and Yasmin do when we get there?

Julie-I know we'll create a distraction while you guys grab the matter exchanger.

Sasha-Perfect,but how do we find them?

Rachel-Amethyst told me that she put a tracking device on Tuber.

Jade-Cool,but do we have a GPS to track him down with?

Julie-I always have one just in case.

MEANWHILE

Amethyst-Uuh what happened?(then she saw her hands)Huh how did I shapeshift when I was unconscious it's literally impossible!

Tuber-You didn't shapeshift so you're a real human forever!

Amethyst's P.O.V.-After Tuber said that I scratched my arm to see if my blood was still my Royal purple blood and it wasn't."NO! NO NO! The Royal bloodline is gone! You have no idea how foolish you are by doing that!" I said now knowing that Utopia has fallen because he destroyed the last member of the true Royal bloodline! The only air to the throne! And I started to cry because now all hope was lost. But then Dad cuddled me with tears in his eyes too."Don't cry my Sweet and wonderful daughter at least we have each other right?" he asked. You're right daddy but what happens now?" I asked scared of what Tuber will do next.


	5. Chapter 5:A Rescue Mission part 1

Julie's P.O.V.-We finally arrived on Utopia. The flight there seemed to take an eternity! "Okay guys we're here now let's see where Tuber is" I said taking out the GPS tracker."Okay I know where he is now let's go" I said but when we got off my ship all we could see was humans in Utopian and Irken uniforms lying unconscious! I ran over to one of them when I saw she was starting to wake up."Oh my goodness What happened? I asked her"We're not not sure other than that we somehow full time humans"said the Utopian girl."Don't worry we're to help and-" then I saw a weird chemical come over us and the next thing I knew everything went black!

Dib-What was that?

Sasha-It was the matter exchanger I could tell by the green lightning now they'll be humans

Rachel-Uuh….wait...WHAT! But me and Shadow are the last Deamontians in the universe(she started hyperventilating)This can't be happening our race extinct!? This can't be happening!

Chloe-Calm down Rachel we'll get you back to normal as soon as we find Tuber!

Rachel-You're right. Shadow are you okay?

about you?

Rachel-Yeah but scared that our race will be extinct permanently!

Shadow-Me too but we'll fix this I know we will.

Rachel-Thanks Shadow I needed that!

Julie-Uuh. Oh No! Now I can't use my powers to help us that's why we're freaking out right?

Shadow-That and if we don't fix this most Utopians and Irkens will be extinct and the Deamontians will be gone forever!

Julie-You're right! Oh No the Wisest! I'm coming Elizabeth!

Chloe-Who's the Wisest?(she asked as they ran)

Julie-She is what we call the ruler of is a stand in until Amethyst is ready to be our new Wisest.

Jade-Wait so The Wisest is not Amethyst's Mom?

Julie-No she was chosen to lead Utopia by Amethyst's Grandmother on her deathbed until Amethyst's birth mother Crystal could return from hiding and Many years later when Zim met her and they had already started the bonding process which is how Utopian and Irken women get pregnant. After an accident Zim saved Crystal's life by getting in the way. Then she speeded the Pregnant process so she could send Amethyst to future and them made an interactive recording of herself. Then gave up her life to save Zim it was the only way because of her healing powers. And that's why my sister is still in charge.

Sasha-Wow! That's awful!

Julie-And there's more that happened months later(after explaining)So Amethyst has a wonderful yet hard life.

Chloe-Oh poor Amethyst we must not let Tuber make her suffer like that again!

Dib-Okay now let's keep our voices down we're almost there.

Jade-Got it.


	6. Chapter 6:A Rescue Mission part 2

Amethyst's P.O.V.-"We'll just go with the flow and make the best of it"Dad told me.20 minutes later I saw shadow but he's fully human now too! I wanted to run over to him,hug him,and cry in his arms but I didn't want Tuber to find out. Then I saw all my friends and the Bratz sneak in. Dad saw them and was about to say something so I cover his mouth to signal him to keep quiet."Hey Tuber catch me if you can!" Paige said."Don't worry now say you want to be aliens."Sasha said "I want to be an Utopian/Irken Mix"I said "I want to be an Irkan"Dad Sasha activated the matter we were contous again we were back to normal!

MEANWHILE

Tuber-Ha you've got nowhere to run now!What are you going to do now?!

Paige-I'm trained in the martial arts so get ready for a whole lot of pain(she kicked and punched him over and over again and not missing her target not once)Nobody messes with Paige Heathcoat especially when you're threatening her loved ones!

Tuber-Uuh(he was trying to crawl away)

Dib-Oh No you don't(he puts his alien knockout handcuffs on him and Tuber goes out cold instantly!)I'll take him to the dongan while you make sure the others get back to normal.

Paige's P.O.V.-"Got it" I said and then ran into the room Amethyst and Zim were in."Amethyst are you and Zim alright?!" I said when I heard them groaning in pain. But they were back to normal!"Yeah we're fine"Amethyst said."Thank goodness" I said in relief "But how did you guys know to come here?" Amethyst asked."Shad could feel it"I said in a dramatic way for the fun of it."Aww we really are living proof of true love!"Amethyst said in romantic awe."Amethyst I'm so relieved that you're alright!"Shadow said."Now say you want to be a Deamontian"Sasha said."I want to be a Deamontian"He said then was back to normal."Sweet!" He said flapping his wings everyone was turned back to normal the Wisest came in."Oh thank you all for helping us once again?"the Wisest said."No problem anything for our loved ones and their races but we couldn't have done it without these four brave girls"I said"And what are your names?"the Wisest asked.

Chloe-I'm Chloe.

Jade-I'm Jade

Sasha-I'm Sasha

Yasmin-And I'm Yasmin.

Wisest-It's nice to meet you and how can I thank you for all your bravery?

Amethyst-I know!

Wisest- well tell me on the way to the torture room before we destroy Tuber once and for all?

Chloe-What are you going to do.

Amethyst-we're going to whip him several times then we'll have a public execution!

Jade-Cool! Have fun making him pay for practically killing three alien races.

Amethyst-Hey my Wisest can I have the honor?

Wisest-Of what do you think we should do to thank your new friends?

Amethyst-Well let's give the matter exchanger to Rachel and have her ask them a question I'll tell her what is and then she'll burn it.


	7. Chapter 7:Victory

Tuber's P.O.V.-"What are going to do to me" I asked as two Utopian guards were taking me somewhere"You'll see soon enough"The guard on my right we entered a creep room with torture I saw Amethyst standing there with a whip at hand."Good you're here well Tuber time for you to suffer the consequences for pretty much almost destroying mine, my Dad's and, Shadow's race!"Amethyst said with a huge frown on her face"Guards hook him up to those restraints"Amethyst ordered as the put me in the restraints with me facing the wall."You can leave now"She told them."Now that we're alone I can whip you as many times as I want and no one will stop me. Now feel the pain that I felt the last time evil aliens threatened mine and my loved ones' lives which was exactly 6 weeks ago!" She whipped me 60 times"Now time to die in your take Tuber his execution!" Amethyst said"Yes your highness!" The guards said and took me to the execution room.

MEANWHILE

Rachel-Well girls I've been instructed by Amethyst to destroy the matter exchanger after I asked you a question.

Sasha-And what's that?

Rachel-Would you like to be super babyz again in case something like this again or when we need an extra boost in a battle?

Bratz Totally! We want to be flying heros!

Rachel-(she pushed the button)Well there you go.(then she threw it into the furnace)Well it's time for the execution but I'm sure if you saw it you would be traumatized for life.

Jade-No we won't we watch violent cartoons all the time.

Rachel-Well alright but I warned you.

20 MINUTES LATER

Amethyst-Now Tuber before I start I have news for matter exchanger has been destroyed!

Tuber-NOOO!

Amethyst's P.O.V-I was going to enjoy this so I took my necklace and turned it into my Blood Sword and cut myself so my blood could flow through the sward. Then I said"You know Tuber I would like to tell the story about the first time I used this sword" After I finished the story "So there's no way you're going to survive this!"I said and but the sword on his chest right where his heart was and said"Goodbye Tuber"And pushed the sword through his heart hard! He was dead and said "Let's celebrate!" and the crowd cheered!

Me-After the party they sent the Bratz asked where they've been. They explained believed them of course but didn't tell their parents.


End file.
